The A Team
by sapphiques-and-angelfire
Summary: Leah picks herself up and figures out what she wants to do with her life. READ! Please.


**Finally a LeaH fic. I don't own anything but the plot. Leahlove. **

**_3.2.1._**

Leah walks in to the house and into her room. She plopped down on her bed and switched on her radio. Her day had been just like always but somehow worse.

"To the people with the crap day, here's the A Team by Ed Sheeran"

_White lips, pale face  
Breathing in the snowflakes  
Burnt lungs, sour taste  
_"Is this indie" I thought irritably but I still kept the song on.

_Light's gone, day's end  
Struggling to pay rent  
Long nights, strange men_

I remember I almost submitted to that, just to get out of La Push. But my dad's memory kept me from doing that. I'm still trying to figure out how to get out of here.

And they say she's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since eighteen

I start to listen a lot more closely; this song has a lot to do with me, more than I thought. I was 18 when Sam broke up with me; and I was 18 when he and my best friend, my cousin Emily got together._  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
_I remember Jake's and everybody's thoughts about me. They thought I was doing worse than ever. Always on edge, ready to lash out, especially to the Uley pack.

_And they scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
Cos we're just under the upper hand  
And go mad for a couple grams  
_so true, I murmur to myself, I realise that I must need to reach the bottom of this hole before I can climb out.

_And she don't want to go outside tonight  
And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland  
Or sells love to another man_

I am reminded of the stash of drugs I have in my drawers.

I don't feel like doing patrol anymore, just let me die.

It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
Angels to fly

It's too cold anyway, it's always raining.

Ripped gloves, raincoat  
Tried to swim and stay afloat  
Dry house, wet clothes  
Loose change, bank notes  
Weary-eyed, dry throat  
Call girl, no phone

I'm unreachable as the days after I hear this song meander on. I'm robotic, completely, irrevocably and almost irreversibly unreachable.

And they say she's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since eighteen  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries

the lyrics haunt me as the days seem endless, trying to figure out my escape. I don't care if I lash out or not, my mind is not with my body and instincts. It's with me trying to remember the science I learned in high school. I'm the only one of us that actually finished high school.

_And they scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
Cos we're just under the upper hand  
And go mad for a couple grams  
And she don't want to go outside tonight  
And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland  
Or sells love to another man_

I wait in a white room in Seattle; I didn't tell anyone where I went. I'm dressed in jeans and a white button up shirt with a black tank underneath.

It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
An angel will die  
Covered in white

despite my instincts, I close my eyes wondering if I'm going to die like that girl in the song. My fingers trace the faint, barely there scars on my wrists from yesterday.

_Closed eye  
Hope for a better life  
This time, we'll fade out tonight  
Straight down the line  
__"_Leah Clearwater, the exam is starting" I'm shocked out of epiphany. I don't love him. Somewhere along the way of revenge and cruelty and just plain hate, I stopped loving him. This is the happiest I've ever been in my 20 years of life. I'm not weighed down by HIM anymore. I'm giddy as I do the exam, I know all the answers.

_And they say she's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since eighteen  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries_

I refuse to be the girl in the song, I walk up to Emily's, obviously at a time I know all the guys will be out. I knock on the door, and wait with an envelope in hand. Emily opens the door, first surprised, then cautiously wary._  
And they scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
And we're all under the upper hand  
And go mad for a couple grams  
And we don't want to go outside tonight  
And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland  
Or sells love to another man_

"I owe you an apology for everything."I start, Emily nods and lets me in. I explain to her about the song, me hitting rock-bottom with the cutting and me submitting an application to the University of Washington. For a scholarship in Medical Science. About my epiphany that I didn't love Sam; **and thank God for that.** I told her everything and anything that related to this situation.

"Here's the envelope that'll tell me whether or not I got in or not and whether I got the Scholarship.

It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
Angels to fly  
To fly, fly

"Dear Miss Leah Clearwater, it is to our great gladness that you have been accepted into Washington University with a full medical science scholarship…"

We stopped reading after that, we shrieked and jumped up and down. That day was the day that my relationship healed completely with Emily. That was also the day Emily's water broke. Well technically, the moment Emily started jumping, her water broke.

_Angels to fly  
To fly, to fly  
Or angels to die_

I got her to the hospital in Forks, fast. I then called Sam, yelling at him to get his butt down here. He was surprised to hear that I was with her, but I really didn't care at that point.

Ryan Lee Uley, was born a healthy baby and 11:47 that night.

And at 11:50, I told everyone what I was doing, and I told them they couldn't talk me out of that. My pack took it considerably well, so did the others. Sam was just stunned. Not that I cared or anything but his expression was priceless.


End file.
